Rank 1 Caster: Momonga
by LatifanOfPokemon
Summary: A story of when our MC, Suzuki Satoru is thrown into the world of My Hero Academia, only to find that instead of YGGDRASIL, he has a teenager's body and is Midoriya's (quirkless) twin? His spell list has been converted to a bunch of spinning rings hovering above his head, and he is human, again. He now hopes to return to the world of YGGDRASIL, while saving Midoriya's world!
1. Chapter 1

Rank 1 Caster: Momonga

Chapter 1

_**HI, this is the author. And how my story is, is that these represent something:**_

_** Italics mean thinking, -00000—is my standard line break, -00100—is my timeline skip.**_

"So, is this how our hard work will end? Herohero-san." said Momonga.

Momonga knew, he knew that this day would come, since the message by the shitty devs had arrived a few weeks ago. His friends had all left him long ago, deciding that reality holds more worth than a huge string of data and the bonds forged together. He can't blame them anyways, they were functioning workers members of society after all. But they were his friends! His guildmates! Momonga He had never once thought that they would leave all their memories behind, their hard work.

"Yeah, this is how life is. I'm a bit overworked, probably too much since I last slept at 1 A.M.

I'll probably have to log off later to get some rest for work tomorrow." replied Herohero.

"It's okay Herohero-san, rest well."

11:54:32

"Thank you Momonga-san, maybe we'll meet again in real life."

"Goodbye Herohero-san, have a good night's rest. And goodbye."

11:55:06

_**Herohero has logged off**_

"DAMN IT!" Momonga shouted in the guild room and slammed his hand down onto the table. _ Is this going to be the end of our friendship, Herohero-san?_ Ainz Momonga looked over to his proudest item, the guild weapon, made with hism and his friend's hardwork: "The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown". It was something that he and his friends had sacrificed time for.

Yet, the game is ending, and it feels like the shitty devs had never cared about both him and or his friends' efforts! How dare they!

_Reality is often disappointing I guess…_

11:58:13

_Well, the NPC's are left there, maybe I should at least bring them to the throne room._

"Follow me." Momonga said to the battle maids and Sebas and as he went towards the throne room. He had already gathered the guardians, waiting at in the throne room. He sat down on the throne, and had the guardians in front, kneeling towards him, with the maids and Sebas behind them, too, kneeling.

Seeing Albedo in front of him, he then remembered something. _What were her settings again? She is the strongest NPC in the base after all. _Opening up her settings using the guild weapon, Momonga almost regretted looking at the settings set by Tabula Smaragdina. Scrolling down to the bottom, he then notices something:

"On the outside, she is a perfect beauty."

"By the way, she is also a bitch."

_Well…. Tabula-san did like to create characters with a contrast in love and character._

Feeling bad for the NPC, Momonga had erased the bit about her being a bitch and hoped that if one day Tabula-san found out, he wouldn't be mad at him.

_Time's almost up I guess?_

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

_Goodbye, YGGDRASIL and Ainz Ooal Gown. That's right, It was fun._

00:00:00

00:00:01

-00000-

In the My Hero Academia world…

"SUZU-KUN!" shouted Izuku from across the road.

Suzuki Midoriya, the identical twin of Izuku Midoriya, who was a slight bit taller than Izuku., He was going home from club activities, and after hearing Izuku's voice and his face, crossed the zebra crossing, without looking both ways.

"Look out Suzu-kun! TO YOUR LEFT!" suddenly yelled Izuku.

Because of Suzuki's mistake, he was about to get hit by a truck, but his naturally quick reflexes had saved him, at the expense of getting grazed by the truck.

But the kinetic force had pulled the grazed Suzuki, falling down to the sidewalk's safety railings. He hit his head, and fell unconscious.

-00100—

"Suzu-kun, please wake up soon, it's been more than 3 hours, the doctor said you should be awake now. It's all my fault, … my fault that you suffered a concussion" cried Izuku

It's is now 00:05:00 at the Musutafu General Hospital, and Suzuki Midoriya had suffered a concussion from the safety railing, which had affected his cerebellum. His head was now wrapped in bandages, and the 2 other Midoriya's were beside him, staying with Suzuki, despite the nurses' constant pleas to leave the hospital.

Suzuki's head now had 11 rings, one in another, floating at a constant 30 cm above his head, with the largest ring at around 50 cm and that it seemed to be constantly spinning at a constant 100m per hour, with an invisible barrier that stopped any prodding tools. Inko and Izuku got very worried about what happened to her son, but the doctor said that maybe it is a hidden quirk. She said it was impossible as Suzuki has the double toe joint. The doctor then proceeded to tell them that amongst the people with the double toe joint, 30% have quirks and that amongst the people that don't have the double toe joint, 5% are quirkless. And that the doctor believes that this may be Suzuki's quirk that had triggered the basic conditions using the concussion could be the reason why his quirk manifested.

"Mmm…"

-00000-

Momonga had felt something, at the moment the timer reached 00:00:00. If he had to describe it, it was like someone painlessly pulling your soul away from your body, and placing his soul in a smaller body, one that did not belong to him. Having closed his eyes, to view his memories, he had decided to now open "his" eyes, and see, if anything had changed.

_What. The. Fuck. Is. THAT?!_

He opened his eyes, only to stare into a bunch of…. floating rings?

In his shock, he tried to push away the rings with all his might, but the rings did not budge from its their position. And then he looked around, only to find a trio of people staring at him?

He then realized, THIS world, is not the YGGDRASIL he knows, it's not the room he last stayed in, and in his rapidly descent towards fainting, muttered out "What have they done?" Before fainting again

_** This is the author, I wish for you guys to know, that I had never tried to write a story. This is my first time, and that I hope you guys can forgive me for the low word count.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rank 1 Caster: Momonga

Chapter 1

**HI, this is the author. And how my story is, is that these represent something:**

**Italics mean thinking, -00000—is my standard line break, -00100—is my timeline skip.**

**The spells will have a underline to them, and the sound effects would be bolded.**

_What. The. Fuck. Is. THAT?!_

He opened his eyes, only to stare into a bunch of…. Floating rings?

In his shock, he tried to push away the rings with all his might, but the rings did not budge from their position. Then he looked around, only to find a trio of people staring at him?

He then realized, THIS world, is not the YGGDRASIL he knows, it's not the room he last stayed in, and in his rapidly descent towards fainting, muttered out "What have they done?" Before fainting again.

**-00000—**

"What have they done?" Izuku heard his twin mutter, before watching his arms go limp and falling back down towards the bed, along with his body going back to the bed.

Izuku immediately knew something was wrong and rushed to Suzuki's side, grasping his hand, he said: "Don't worry Suzu-kun, I'll make sure you're safe. I'll protect you." Wishing that his brother didn't have to go through such pain, it made him feel worried for his brother. What was this set of rings even supposed to do as his quirk? Why has it not made its purpose clear? Why won't it move away from his head? Izuku wished he knew the answers, but maybe he will never know.

**-00000—**

_What were those rings? Was that a hospital room? Why did that doctor look like a shark? Why do I have a TEENAGER'S body? Are they my family?_ Momonga's mind was in a frenzy, and was panicking like a scared kid (well, he IS in a kid's body). He knew something was wrong, ever since the timer had exceeded 00:00:00 and the interface had disappeared from his eyes. _Maybe this is what the other players who stayed are going through right now._

After calming himself down, he figured that since he fainted in a hospital, he probably didn't have long before he woke up again, and that those people near the shark-looking guy with a doctor's outfit were the family of the kid, whose body he now possessed. He can feel an ancient, but refreshing energy flow through him. _That energy may be the large influx of mana I hold._ The rings might be something else, it may be the only world item that exists, bound to him. With this information, he had decided on his current goals.

Find out his identity in this world.

Find out the rings purpose

Find out the reason why heteromorphs exists, and why they were not treated as harshly as they were in YGGDRASIL.

_ The green haired boy called me Suzu-kun, it may be a nickname. And it seemed like the woman standing talking to the doctor is this kid's mom._ The light was getting stronger now, he knew he was about to wake up. And that in the next moments, he has to choose his word wisely.

**-00000—**

Izuku doesn't know why his dear brother muttered that, he know that the "they" means someone, he only hopes that his brother can wake up. He wishes that this is all a lie. He wishes that the injury on his brother is a lie. But knowing this world and how it acts, their friends might not take it so well, some might try to be friends with him, and some might just hate him for gaining a quirk that may be more powerful than their own.

This change in his brother might change the way the hero society is.

**-00000—**

Momonga (Suzuki M.) fluttered his eyes, and he felt that something was off, especially the headache. _Wait, a headache and bandages?_ He could see a bandage hanging over his left eye, and that the rings are still there. Deciding to ignore the orb, he asked his "twin brother" who he was and why was he in a hospital. Izuku, being the kind brother that he was, told Momonga that he was his younger brother, Suzuki Midoriya, and that he is in a hospital due to the concussion he had suffered all because of a truck grazing past him.

_So my name here is very similar to my original name, except for the fact that my first name has changed. What about the orb then? Could I use message?_

"Message." Said Momonga

The rings seemed to suddenly turn faster, but the two closest to the barrier had stopped at a certain position.

***DING* *DING***

_Izuku: "Eh? Why did it do that?"_

_ Momonga: "Wait, why can I hear you? Your mouth isn't moving!"_

Momonga now knew, that message, a tier 2 spell would allow him to hear his brother's mind, and that it wasn't a call now.

_Izuku: "Did that 'Message" that you said do this?"_

_ Momonga: "Maybe this is what it does…"_

_ Izuku: "That's SOOO Cool! How does this work? How do you know how to use it?"_

_ Momonga: "I don't know, all this knowledge just flooded into my mind when that thing appeared and 'told' me about all the spells that I can use, and I think that a lot of them are destructive. I'll try to end the message spell right now."_

"End Message"

"So Izuku Nee-chan, why does the doctor look like a shark? And what are quirks?"

Izuku gives a dumbfounded look at Suzuki _**(This is how I'll refer to momonga from this point on)**_, and proceeds to tell Suzuki that in this world, the people have evolved to the point where they gain abilities called quirks. They can be distinguished during a medical exam by the lack of double toe joint in the pinky toe. Those that have the double toe joint are quirkless, and that they would be very weak. Quirks can be categorised into Mutant, Emitter and Transformation quirks. Mutant quirks would show the quirk visibly. Emitter quirks would keep the body intact, except for the fact that the person can now use their quirks in the form of powers. Transformation quirks would allow for the person to temporarily "transform" their bodies. This is the wonder of quirks. Izuku also tells Suzuki that he is quirkless, and that his middle school friends would bully him for it.

"I will protect you Izuku-chan, and they will never touch you again."

**Hi, so for the people who are reading this. I apologise for the massive amounts of mistakes in the last chapter, I was using Microsoft word and had suggestions enabled, but I didn't realize that changes weren't made, and I have removed the mistakes. I am also aware that Ainz has maxed negative karma. BUT this is MY story, and I will make Ainz a changed person, a better person. He will be stronger than all might, but not the prime all might. And that he will be the one to defeat the main enemies. He will go through all the pain he should suffer you to the following users:**_** Guest**_**, **_**raggedcozy**_**, **_**Mamon the lich king**_**, and **_**I am the string cutter**_** for reviewing.**


End file.
